The Story of Uh?
by bllmgsd
Summary: Cala Cullen now lives in Forks, Washington with her adoptive family. She lost her friends along with the way because they decided to move on, her best friend, Dani, died because of an accident,but Cala, on the other hand, stayed behind. The only reason she's staying behind, it's because of her boyfriend and wolf, Embry Call.
1. Author's Note

**I bet you're wondering right now "Oh she's another writer publishing a Twilight related fanfiction" if I were you, I would read the whole entire story before y'all judge. There's a reason to why I wrote a fanfiction somehow related to the Saga (the Saga was the reason why I started to read and write stories).**

**Anyway, I will give you the gist of the story I am about to post. **

**It's a adventure-romance-comedy-drama rolled into one story. This is an old story that I have written with my high school friends back when we were in 5th or 6th grade. So I decided to post it here, but instead of actually writing from the start of the story, I'll be doing a flashback kind of style coming from my perspective.**

**The only reason why it's related to the Twilight Saga, it's because the me in the story is an imprint. I was imprinted on by Embry Call and yeah. **

**Anyway, I really hope you guys enjoy this story because this is reason why I got into writing. **

**xxBella (And no! I am not in any relationship as of now with a guy named Edward. Believe it or not, I am actually Team Jacob.) **


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't any of Steph Meyer's character just my characters and the ideas.**

**Enjoy reading! **

It wasn't that easy as you think it is.

Cala missed being human, but being a vampire had its perks to it. Of course, she get to stay up all night and never get dark circles under her eyes and also, she doesn't age.

Ever since she was turned, she has been using Cullen as her last name and yes; the Cullens are her adoptive family

As well as the La Push Wolf Pack, she considers them family for 2 reasons: number one, she has a close relationship with each wolf and number 2, she is an imprint.

The wolf that has imprinted on her is named Embry Call.

She arrived at Forks, Washington when she was only 12 years old and was bitten by Emmett Cullen 3 weeks later along with her friends.

She was currently sitting on the floor of her balcony, enjoying the Washington air waiting for Embry to arrive from patrol.

Cala was always worried for her boyfriend because she didn't want anything to happen to him. As she was sitting there, she remembered her friends who left Washington to start a coven of their own.

She will never forget the day that they left her and the Cullens.

_Cala heard whispering from the other room and decided to eavesdrop on the conversation. "Sssshhh, you guys. We can't let anyone hear what we're talking about." Andrea said. "You know that Edward can read minds right? He'll instantly know what's up." Jasmine reminded her. "We also have Alice who can see the freaking future." Nicole shrieked. "Oh fuck that, Nicole! Her visions aren't even true." Bianca screamed. "But most of her visions are true. So why bother hiding the fact that we're planning to leave the coven?" Nicole told Bianca. _

_There was silence for 5 seconds when Andrea said, "I really want to leave the coven and make my own." "Yeah, me too. It's hard. I mean, you'd be crazy enough to drink animal blood instead of humans, right? That's what we're here for." Jasmine said. Bianca and Nicole were having seconds to leave the Cullens or not, but then Bianca spoke up, "What about Cala and Dani?" _

_"What about them?" _

_"We can't just leave them, you know? We can tell them about the plan and ask if they want to join us." Bianca said. _

_Cala knocked on the door and peeked. Nicole saw her and said, "Hey there Cala. Come in." Cala went inside, she closed the door behind her and sat right across the 4 girls that she considered her family. Andrea looked at her and asked, "Want to leave the Cullens?" _

_Cala gasped, but she knew about what they're going to. _

_"I can't." She told Andrea._

_"Why not?" asked Jasmine._

_"I can't leave Embry." Cala said. Everybody knew about the wolves imprinting, they were now just finding out that their friend had been imprinted on and can't exactly leave. "Why?" Nicole asked. "You guys know that the wolves imprint right?" The 4 girls nodded their head, Bianca spoke up, "Don't tell me Embry imprinted on you." "You know he can't help it, right? I tried fighting it, but I can't." Cala whispered. "But you've only known him for, how long, Cala? 3 months!" Jasmine yelled._

_"DO YOU THINK I HAVE A CHOICE, JASMINE? HE SURELY DOESN'T EVEN HAVE A CHOICE. HE'S STUCK WITH ME. The spirits are fucked up, let me tell you that. I can't change that anymore. He imprinted on me. It's hard to be away from him, it's really creepy that I'm his imprint because number 1: we're enemies and number 2: I can't have children. That's the main reason why I'm ignoring him." Cala was close to tears, she needed her wolf but he's currently on patrol. Bianca looked at her friend and said, "You can stay if you want. You clearly need to sort things out with Embry. We'll stay in touch with you." "How about Dani?" Cala asked. _

_Just on time, Dani came and said, "What about me? I came here just when the screaming started." "These idiots are planning to leave the damn coven." Cala said, sarcastically. _

_"Say what?"_

_Dani was stunned at what Cala had said about Bianca, Jasmine, Andrea and Nicole were planning to do. She said, "You can't just leave. We're just learning how to control our thirst. Jasper is going to teach us tomorrow." "I know I'm staying here. I don't want to kill humans." Cala said, standing up then she added, "I'm going hunting. Dani?" Dani shook her head and went with Cala._

That was the last time that both her and Dani were going to see the 4 girls who they went on crazy adventures with. Then she heard someone come in her room, she didn't bother to see who it was. Emmett sat beside her and asked, "What's going on your mind, baby girl?" Cala shrugged and said, "A lot." "Like what?" Emmett said. "Well, the day that the girls left and when Dani was died."

Yeah, Dani died. Why? Well, Kevin Jonas the person who was considered to be Dani's love went a little crazy, he went to Italy and he told the Volturi that she exposed herself. That happened 3 years ago, Cala never forgave herself because if they didn't go to that stupid concert of theirs, Dani wouldn't be dead.

Emmett looked at the young girl and sighed.

_She never forgave herself for that. _He thought to himself.

"After all these years, Emmett, I can't even forgive myself for letting myself get into this mess. But I don't blame myself either because I met you guys, I have Embry and finally, I have a family who I can spend the rest of forever with."

Emmett witnessed the girl he changed into a vampire forgive herself for all the mistakes she had made in her life. He was proud of her and he hoped that she sees that. Emmett also hopes that she can find closure for Dani's accidental death and just move on with her life.

**AN: Yay! I finally posted Chapter 1 of this story. I hope y'all enjoy reading. I don't know when I'll be posting Chapter 2, lets see. :) Comments are very much welcomed. :)**


End file.
